


Coffee Is Essential To Survival

by readeatsleeprepeat (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus works on the set, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Scorpius is an actor, they have been friends for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/readeatsleeprepeat
Summary: Scorpius is a world-famous actor who's working on a new movie.Albus is his best friend and roommate who works on set.They both love each other, and this is how they found out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, idk who Viktor is. He's an OC.  
> I originally wrote this for OC's, and changed the name, so it may be OOC, but my OC's actually remind me of Albus and Scorpius now that I think of it.  
> All you really need to know is Scorp acts, Albus is on set, Viktor sucks (this is unfortunate wording), and everyone is queer.

Scorpius suddenly groans and sets his new script on the coffee table. He gets up and walks into the kitchen, and I can see him making a drink from over the counter. 

"What is it?" I ask. 

"My character is another’s romantic interest," He says. 

I frown. "I thought you were okay with that?"

"My character is Viktor Kyler’s romantic interest."

I sit up. "What? Really?"

Viktor Kyler, a fellow actor of Scorpius' who asked him out a while ago, and got mad when Scorpius said he didn’t have time. 

"Yeah, really. Read the script."

I shake my head jokingly. "No, I’m not sure that’s allowed."

"You work on set, jerk.”

I do, I work on the same set as him, in sound.

I read it the script, it’s the first kiss between the two characters. 

“Scorp..This is...Can’t you opt out?"

"And have all of the media know what happened?"

"Just, don’t take the part."

"I signed the contract, Al. I’m already over it. I’ll just talk it through with Viktor, clear the air."

"You shouldn’t have to do this," I say.

Scorpius shrugs. "Want any coffee?"

I shake my head. "When’s the first read-through?"

"Two days."

"Brilliant."

“Albus, like I said, I’m over it."

"I’m not."

"Why?"

"I...I don’t know, actually."

 

A week later, they’re running through that scene. Each time, just as Scorpius' character and Viktor’s character lean in, they both pull back and the director calls for them to start over. They do a stage kiss a few times, but even that unsettles me. I try to focus on my job, but when your best friend is kissing someone who they’ve tried to reject, it’s a bit impossible. 

After they finish for the day, I go to meet Scorpius back in the dressing rooms, where Scorp always keeps his bag and jacket. I go to turn the corner, but I hear someone talking, and I hang back. 

"Come on!" Viktor says. "Did you see us? We could really be something."

"Just, please, leave me alone, Viktor,” Scorpius says softly, and I nearly go back there myself to repeat the phrase to Viktor. 

"What is it? What’s wrong with me? Or are you not as Pan as you say?"

“I am pansexual, Viktor."

"Then what is it! Or, who is it!" 

"Viktor, please."

"Oh, I already know. I bet it’s Albus."

 _What? He’s_ got _to be wrong._

"Viktor," Scorpius says, but his voice breaks. "Just leave me alone."

"I’m right then? Wow. You’re turning me down for your best friend who doesn’t even feel the same."

"Is there anything you actually need or are you just here to torment me?"

"Nope. See you on the set tomorrow, Scorpius."

I back up so they don’t know how close I was, and enter the scene just as Viktor is leaving. 

Scorpius is blinking away tears. 

“Scorp? What happened?" I ask. "What’s wrong?"

He jumps and looks at me. "N-nothing. Just a misunderstanding."

I let the subject drop because I love him.

 I’ll love him in any way that he needs me to, let that be a friend or more. 

The cab ride home is silent, and Scorpius is standoffish. His eyes are red, and the taxi driver shoots me an is  _he okay?_  look, and I nod. 

I reach over and ruffle Scorp's hair, but it doesn’t help. If anything, he gives me a pleading look and I drop my arm like he burns me. 

We reach the apartment building, and Scorpius and I walk quietly to the elevator. Inside, it’s even tenser. I have so much to say to him, now that I know I can, but he does not want to talk to me for the opposite reason. 

He tries to brush in front of me, but I’ve got his keys, so he stares at the doorknob, waiting. As soon as I unlock it, he jumps into the apartment and flees to his room. 

“Scorp!" I call, and he pauses to look at me. "Talk to me."

He sniffles and rubs his eyes. "Nothing to talk about, Albus. Just had a bad day."

With that, he disappears into his room. 

_How do I tell someone that I think they like me and I love them?_

I do the only thing I can think of for confirmation. I text Rose. 

-

_Me: I need help._

_Rose: Dude this is prob about scorp and you know more abt him than i do_

_Me: I love him_

_Rose: Ik_

_Me: Like, more than a friend_

_Rose: I also know that_

_Rose: what’s the issue_

_Me: Idk if he likes me as well_

_Rose: you’re hilarious_

_Me: not helping_

_Rose: how long have you like liked him_

_Me: uh, idk prob when i realized i was bi?_

_Me: 14 ish maybe 15_

_Rose: okay dude_

_Rose: he’s literally the same I"M SURE OF IT_

_Rose: if you don’t talk to him, i’ll be very disappointed in you_

_Me: i stg ro i need to be certain_

_Me: this is scorpius_

_Me: he is everything to me_

_Me: i /can’t/ be wrong_

_Rose: I’ve had the same convo with him before._

_Rose: make your move, potter._

- 

I knock on Scorpius' door. 

A few seconds later, he opens it slightly. 

"Yeah?" He asks, his face half hidden and his torso submerged in a hoodie. It’s my hoodie, I note with a nice pang in my chest. 

"Can I talk to you?" I ask, he widens his eyes and shuts the door more. 

"What about?" He asks. 

_How do I start this?_

I decide to start with the story.

"Earlier," I start, but I don’t get very far.

"How much did you hear?" He asks. 

I stutter. "Just let me-"

He exhales sharply and tries to slam the door. I put my foot in the door so he can’t close it on me. 

“Scorpius, can we talk?" I ask. He looks scared of me. I’m terrified as well, so to each his own, but I don’t like Scorpius being afraid of me.

He doesn’t say yes, but he does let go of the door and let me open it. 

"What’s up?" He says, voice shaking. 

I start to walk away, gesturing with my hand. "Let’s get some coffee."

I don’t turn to see if he follows, but I can hear the patter of his socks and feet a moment later. 

I gesture with my hand at the counter seats, and he hesitantly sits. I fill the pot with water and put it on the warmer. When I turn back to Scorpius, he’s fidgeting with his fingers and staring at the counter. 

"So," I say. "What’s going on with you?"

Scorpius glances up at me. "Nothing, Albus."

"Bull. I know when something’s wrong, Sco."

He doesn’t respond. 

"I know when something’s wrong, Scorpius, and I think it has something to do with Viktor."

He’s looking at the counter still but says, "You heard."

"I-" I start to say, but then the coffee machine beeps, alerting me that the coffee’s ready. "One second."

A minute later, both of our coffee’s are the way we like them, and I’m sitting in the counter chair next to Scorpius, trying to read his expressions. Scorpius is staring at his drink, sipping it slowly. 

"I’m sorry, Albus,” Scorpius says, and it’s clear that I’m not getting anywhere. 

“Scorpius, I don’t mind, whether he was right or wrong."

"And if he was right?” Scorpius says, his voice more breakable than glass. He still doesn’t look at me. 

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"Good," I say, and kiss him. 

Yep. My big moment. That was it. I leaned forward on my stool, set my coffee down as I did so, and kissed him softly on the lips. He jolted in surprise, pulling back to look at me. 

"I-What?" He asks. 

"Sorry," I say. "I should’ve asked."

"No, I just-What?” Scorpius asks again. He looks small in my hoodie. 

"I…Scorp, I love you. You’re my best friend, and I love you like that, but I can also love you more than that if you’ll allow it."

He looks at me, blinking a lot. "I love you, too, Albus."

This time, we both lean forward, and the kiss lasts a lot longer. It’s at this moment that the universe makes sense and I love every atom of it. 

I love every atom of him. 

We both break this kiss to breathe. Damn, oxygen. 

We’re both inhaling and exhaling the same air. 

"How long?" He asks. 

"Forever, practically."

"Why didn’t you say anything?"

"I’m here in any way you need me, Scorpius, I just didn’t know in that way was a possibility."

"God, we’re stupid."

"Say that a thousand times and it’ll be correct."

Scorpius leans back a little. "What does this mean, Al? What are we?"

I take a deep breath. “Scorpius Malfoy, will you go on a date with me?"

He starts laughing and nodding and crying, and suddenly we’re both crying and kissing and I love him so much. 

"Remind me to thank Viktor,” Scorpius says in a breath.

"Remind me to punch the ass, I heard what he said to you," I say in another breath.

God, I love him. 

**Author's Note:**

> each comment is a pebble thrown at viktor 
> 
>  
> 
> ahahah i'm mostly kidding.


End file.
